Vampiric Slave
by Mikhail Williams
Summary: This is my newest story. Mikhail is a slave once again to a vampiric Sasuke. Torture, malexmale Rated m for later chapters.
1. The Start of something

I don't own Naruto.

* * *

My name is Mikhail Williams and I'm a born and bread slave to the vampires that rule over us humans. The only way they see us is as cattle or toys for them but I never wanted to be one. We could die then be replaced by another or killed for sport or hurt till we are near death or they drink our blood till we die. Anyway they want they can play with us or work us but they never kill us all off and make us extinct. We all have the same marks till we are claimed by our masters and taken to their homes or whatever. I only wish that my master will not be a breeder and use me to make perfect people or run tests on me.

That is till today where I'm taken out at only the age of five and taken to the show room as we call it. There they take us to be shown to a buyer and they pick how ever many of us they want. The ones who aren't picked get taken to the torch er room and punished for their failure to be taken away. My only problem is that I'm blind so I don't think I will be chosen and be sent to the torture room. Once in the show room we each have shackles put on us and we are put into a line to make it easier for them to look at us. I'm placed on the end of the with a bunch of other kids before me which doubles my fear.

That is till the buyer enters and comes right up to me without looking at the others. He tells the man "I'll take this one since he looks like a rare jewel in a pill of regular gems. Besides my son wont care what is wrong with him only that he will have a playmate while I work and his brother does too."

With that the buyer takes me away to be marked with my masters symbol in the slave mark. it hurts but I don't scream from the pain but from the fear of it being pushed into my skin. They then clean it and dress it then give me new cloths which are a dress that only goes to my mid thigh. My hair reaches the same length but is braided so it doesn't get in my face or mess with me. With that he takes me away from the place and to my new home to meet my young master. Master tells me "You are to only call Sasuke master and me along with his brother sir. Is that understood?"

I tell him "Yes, sir."

With that he leads me into the car that will take us to their home. Once we get there he shows me around then takes me to where master is at. Which turns out to be the garden since he is outside reading a book with a girl trying to talk to him. His father tells him "Sasuke come here because I have you birthday present from me and your brother."

He stands up and walks over to me then asks his father "You went out and bought me my first slave. Thank you, father."

He then comes over to me and asks me "What is your name and why do you look away from me?"

I tell him "My name is Mikhail Williams and I'm blind, master."

He then takes one hand and brushes it through my hair then grabs my chin making me look at him. He tells me "You may touch me to get a good feel of what I look like and that's it."

I lift my hands and take a feel of his body then take a detailed feel of his face which makes me blush. He can see this so he slaps my hands away and pushes me to the ground then slaps me hard enough to break my lip. I grab at my lip and keep my face looking down in submission to show that I wont fight back against him. He grabs my arm and pulls me up then drags me away with the book in one hand I guess. With that he leads me to his room and tells me "I think you need to learn some obedience now."

I start to tremble in fear which I know he can feel so he pulls me along faster and tightens his grip. I whimper in pain from the grip and I want him to let go but I know that will make things worse. Once we are in his room he binds me to a wall with shackles then rips my cloths off leaving me in a half torn dress. It is torn from the right side of my neck to my left hip leaving my back exposed. My heart is pounding and I'm trembling in fear of what he will do next till I hear a whip crack. That only heightens my fear which makes him start and he whips me ten times before he stops.

I want to cry but I know that will only make him angrier than he already is. He then grabs my hair and yanks it back making me look at him. I can feel my scalp burning from the grip and the pull he used on me. He tells me "Is that all it takes to break you down and make you submit to me. Were you sold or born into slavery, Mikhail?"

I tell him "I was born into it, master."

With that he lets me go and patches me up then lets me rest. The next day I awake to find Sasuke holding me into his chest which is really warm. I don't know what my job is for him so I just go back to sleep till he wakes. The second time I wake Sasuke is up and getting dressed I think so I decide to get up. He notices this and pushes me back down onto the bed then tells me "I order you to rest. You need it since you have been whipped enough and you are not blind but not yet developed you sense of sight. Rest and you will see a change in them when you wake."

I tell him "Yes, master."

With that he leaves me in his room to rest which I do till it is the afternoon. When awaken this time I open my eyes to see the setting sun outside of the window. As well as someone standing next to the door with short,spiked, black hair that could only mean that the person is Sasuke. I sit up then remove the covers and walk over to him which shocks me that I can see his entire face. I reach up to touch and see if it is real but I'm scared because of last time I did and what he did to me. He then grabs my hand and pulls it to my face where he lets me touch his face like I wanted to.

He tells me "Like I told you that you only needed to rest and you would see why. Now lets go to dinner since I think by now that you should be pretty hungry."

At that time my stomach growls so I blush and I follow him to the dinning hall for dinner. He sits down at one end but I'm not sure where to sit till Sasuke pulls me into the seat next to him. With that we start eating which is awkward since no one is talking and the others are staring at me. After that Sasuke leads me outside to the garden where we play a few games till I fall and scrap my knee. It starts to bleed and I don't know what to do till Sasuke starts to lick at it making it sting like hell. Then this light infolds us and leaves a mark on each of us, mine is on my right shoulder with Sasuke's on his left hand.

I was just about to ask what it was till his father, brother, and some servants come out to check on us. His father asks us "What just happened to make that light appear like that?"

Sasuke tells him "We were only out here playing till Mikhail fell and hurt himself so I liked it clean. I wanted to call for help but he looked in pain so healed him first which caused that light and these marks to appear on us."

With that we show the marks while still looking up at his father in confusion till he speaks. He tells us "You two have done something forbidden between human and vampire which is make a blood pact. We know that you didn't mean to but that is what happened and it can't be undone so you two must stay together. Who knows what might happen if you two were separated or forced apart which could be bad."

We nod our heads as a servant bandages my leg for the moment and Sasuke helps me up. We then go back to his room to talk things over which ends when we both fall asleep on the small couch in the room. The next day I wake to find us in bed as if someone or something had moved us there. The only one I think it could be is Sasukes older brother Itachi but I'm not sure or confident on that. I then try to wake Sasuke so we can bath and be ready for the day but it is hard to wake him up. After a time I give up and check on my knee which seems to have healed over only one night. I can only guess that Sasuke's saliva helped it heal so I try to wake him once again. This time I do wake him and we take a bath then get dressed for the day without the servants help.

We then head down to the dinning hall and eat breakfast then go outside to play once again. As we are a girl comes over to us who doesn't seem very happy about something that I don't of. She asks Sasuke "Why did you make a blood bond with a human instead of with me?"

He tells her "A blood bond can only be done between a human and a vampire. Besides his name is Mikhail not human or any other name you have made up for him."

She starts to cry and runs back inside leaving us to continue playing outside alone.

* * *

Please read and review.


	2. The End of a Happy life

Sorry for the wait but school is hell. Don't own Naruto.

* * *

It has now been fifteen years since I was bought and given to Sasuke and made the bond. Today Sasuke is to pick a wife but he doesn't want to settle down with some women for a strange reason. Daily he will come to me while I'm in his room cleaning and take a nap on my lap on the bed while I pet his hair and sing a lullaby. Today was different since Itachi came in right after he had fallen asleep with some girl behind him. He tells me "This girl is to be Sasuke's fiance and there is no getting out of it since he wont chose one."

I only nod my head and pet Sasuke's head as he moves closer to my stomach for warmth. In only a few minutes after Itachi leaves the girl comes over toward us silently with a smile on her face. She tells me "Soon you will be out of the picture and he will only be mine unless he makes you a concubine."

I tell her "I remember you when I was little that you two were having an argument in the garden. I'm sorry to tell you this but he is my master and my friend so he will never be yours alone."

With that she slaps me and grabs my arm pulling on my dress sleeve ripping it since I pull back. I have on another mid-thigh long, brown dress with long sleeves and nicely made of cotton. She spots the mark on my right shoulder and tells me "I do remember you since you two met in the garden. You were once a blind little thing but now you are a seeing little bitch that needs to get out of my way. That mark only means that you two are close and that you belong to him nothing else."

I tell her "That is not what this mark means. If you don't get it look at Sasuke's left hand and rethink what you just said about it."

She grabs his hand and looks to see that there is a matching mark there which means only one thing. She asks me "Did you two make a blood bond that day when he was a child. I should kill you but that would only bring him pain as well so I can't get rid of you yet."

At that moment Sasuke wakes with a not very happy expression on his face which means that he heard us. He tells the girl "I will not marry you and abandon Mikhail just to do so. Not only because of the mark but since he is better than any girl that I have met. You can go now and tell that to my brother and my father since I wish to be alone with Mikhail."

She runs out with tears in her eyes as Sasuke sits up and pushes me back onto the bed. He then surprises me with a kiss that I let him take even farther and deeper in. He then attacks my chest and my groin at the same time making me moan in pleasure as he goes even farther. He stretches me out so that he can enter me which he does fast and hard which hurts at first till I'm use to it. he then fucks me till we both cum and I'm filled to the brim. He then takes me to the bath and cleans me up be for we go to bed for the night.

The next day I start to feel sick which only means one thing and that is that I'm pregnant. My only guess of how is the bond we made has given the ability to give life to a new person. I look over at Sasuke who is now awake and asks me "What's wrong, Mikhail? You look sick and paler than usual."

I tell him "I think I might be pregnant with your child since you were the only one to do me and the bond."

He nods his head then pulls me into his lap and feels my tummy to get a good look at things. He finishes then nods his head telling me that I'm pregnant so we need to either wed or he wont be legal. I tell him "I wish we could but the law says that you must wed a princess not a slave like me."

He tells me "I don't care what the law says but my heart tells me to be with the one I love most of all. That person is you and only you."

I blush then lean my head against his shoulder as a knock comes from the door very loudly. It is then opened to show his father and Itachi standing in the doorway looking very angry about Sasuke's decision. His father asks him "Why did you send lady Sakura out crying and are now cuddling with your slave?"

Sasuke tells him "I have no feeling for her and never wished to marry her so I told her what I meant. As for Mikhail and I cuddling, I have chosen to wed Mikhail over her since he will be having my kin."

His father gets even madder at this comment so he storms out of the room to work or such. Itachi asks me "Is that true, slave, of what Sasuke has told us that you are to him and that your pregnant?"

I tell him "Yes, sir."

With that he leaves and we are wed in only the next week. After nine months I give birth to twin boys that we name Ian and Ritsuka. Ian looks like Sasuke while Ritsuka looks like a mix of both of us. From then on we live together happily ever after.

* * *

The End


End file.
